


Anomalía

by KiraH69



Series: El Omega de SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Case Fic, Dinosaurs, Dominance, M/M, Marking, Omega Verse, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: El equipo se topa con un portal a otra época. Fitz consigue convencer a su alfa para que le deje ayudar, pero no puede salir del Bus. Secuela de Un omega en el Bus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aconsejo leer el primer fanfic de la serie para comprender la relación entre Mack y Fitz, aunque no es completamente necesario.
> 
> El portal que encuentran es una anomalía de Primeval o Mundo Primitivo, aunque nunca lo nombren así. Me he inspirado también en Jurassic World.

La alarma resonó por todo el Bus. Estridente. Enmudeciendo el resto de ruidos y voces. Acompañada por unas luces rojas parpadeantes y la palabra «AMENAZA» en todos los monitores. El omega y su alfa despertaron bruscamente entrelazados en la cama. El olor a celo aún permanecía en la habitación, pero ambos tenían sus mentes despejadas, libres del control de sus hormonas. Habían pasado siete días prácticamente encerrados. Era más tiempo del habitual, aunque entendible dada la situación. Mack se incorporó y salió de la cama de un salto. Se puso apenas el pantalón y las botas mientras Fitz aún intentaba reaccionar, aturdido.

—No salgas de aquí—le ordenó Mack, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la alarma, fuera ya de la habitación con la camiseta en la mano.

—E-espera...—la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Acababa de recibir la primera orden de su alfa y ya quería incumplirla. Su instinto le gritaba que obedeciera, deseaba hacerlo, pero su formación como agente de SHIELD le obligaba a actuar como tal.

Se vistió a toda prisa. Para cuando salió de la habitación, la alarma ya se había detenido.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ha sonado esa alarma?—preguntaba Hunter, mirando desconcertado las pantallas que mostraban mapas satélite.

—No lo sé, nunca había pasado antes—la agente May parecía tan desconcertada como los demás, cosa que no era habitual.

—Es el radar de energía gamma—respondió Fitz.

Todos se giraron al oírle. Fitz se sintió incómodo, sus miradas no eran las habituales. De nuevo se sentía como un bicho raro, lo que había sido desde su infancia. Era horrible que también le ocurriera allí.

—Leo, te dije que te quedaras en la habitación—Mack se acercó a él, ejerciendo casi de barrera entre sus otros compañeros.

—Soy el único que sabe qué está pasando, ¿e-en serio vas a dejarme encerrado?—aunque si su alfa se lo ordenaba, sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Mack suspiró y le dejó acercarse al ordenador. Su instinto le decía que realmente debía mantenerlo encerrado, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

—Es el radar que se diseñó para localizar a Loki cuando nos atacó—comenzó a teclear y en las pantallas aparecieron diferentes datos.

—¿Quieres decir que Loki ha vuelto? Eso no es posible—Coulson realmente esperaba que no lo fuera.

—No, no, bueno, no tiene por qué ser él. El radar reacciona a fuertes concentraciones de energía ga-gamma, no localizaba a Loki sino la... la lanza que llevaba—explicó el omega—. Tengo la localización, 150 kilómetros al noreste.

—Está en medio del bosque, no se puede ver nada con los satélites, es demasiado denso—comentó Daisy.

—May, llévanos hasta allí, busca algún sitio donde aterrizar—ordenó Coulson.

Mientras todos se preparaban para lo peor, Mack se quedó con Fitz. El pequeño estaba nervioso, sabía lo que algunos alfas hacían cuando sus omegas desobedecían o tenían un comportamiento que no consideraban apropiado (y el suyo no lo había sido).

—Leo, sé que quieres ayudar y no voy a prohibirte trabajar, pero un omega no puede pelear, no irás a misiones de campo.

—Pero-

—Sabes que ni siquiera deberías estar en el Bus. No puedes pelear, no te quiero cerca de armas ni de enemigos. Puedes quedarte aquí en el laboratorio, al menos hasta que regresemos a la base, después ya veremos.

Mack era tajante, no admitía objeciones. El omega se sentía pequeño, como un niño incapaz de replicar. Por eso llevaba toda su vida fingiendo ser beta, no quería ser menospreciado, dejado de lado por su género. Su pecho dolía. Que además fuera Mack quien lo hiciera, le resultaba aún más doloroso. Lo único que le consolaba era pensar que lo hacía por su bien, porque le quería y quería protegerlo.

El avión aterrizó en un claro y los agentes bajaron a tierra.

«No detecto pre-presencia humana», les comunicó Fitz a través de los auriculares. Coulson les hizo unas señas a sus compañeros y se dividieron en tres grupos, dirigiéndose hacia el objetivo desde diferentes direcciones. «La señal se mantiene inmóvil».

Los agentes recorrieron el bosque entre los gruesos árboles. La luz apenas atravesaba las densas copas y la yerba llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

—¿Oyes eso?—preguntó Daisy.

—No oigo nada. Ni pájaros—respondió Mack tras ella. Eso era algo preocupante.

«Atentos, estoy viendo algo», les comunicó Coulson. «Hay una luz».

Cuando los cinco agentes salieron de entre los árboles a un pequeño claro, se encontraron con... bueno, no podían decir que se tratara de una de las cosas más extrañas que habían visto, pero jamás se habían topado con este fenómeno en concreto.

—¿Qué cojones... es eso?—preguntó Hunter frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca había visto esto—Coulson dio una vuelta a su alrededor con cautela.

—¿Algún experimento de SHIELD?—sugirió Daisy.

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Hydra?—todos agarraron con fuerza sus armas en ristre ante la insinuación de May.

—Turbo, ¿tienes alguna idea?

«Ahm... No tengo datos sobre algo así, aún estoy analizando las... las... lecturas», no comprendía lo que estaba viendo a través de las cámaras que portaban los trajes de sus compañeros.

Frente a ellos tenían una esfera difuminada de luz algo amarillenta, flotando a un metro del suelo sin ningún punto de origen aparente, nada que la estuviera emitiendo. A su alrededor parecían estar orbitando unos cristales rotos que brillaban con la luz central.

«Oh».

—¿Oh? ¿Qué significa ese «oh», Fitz?—preguntó Coulson preocupado.

«Tengo unas lecturas similares... bueno, tienen algo diferente, pero se parecen a las que emitía el portal que creó Loki con el Teseracto».

—¿Estás diciendo que esto es un portal al otro lado del universo o algo así?

«O algo así, más bien. _Es_ un portal, pero no sé a dónde ni cómo ha podido crearse. Dadme más tiempo para analizarlo».

—Bien, ya que es un portal, algo o alguien podría haber salido por él. May, tú quédate aquí por si apareciera algo más, el resto vamos a hacer una batida por el bosque en busca de posibles intrusiones.

—Los sensores no detectan ninguna presencia—intervino Hunter.

—Ninguna presencia humana, pero no sabemos qué clase de criatura podría haber salido de ahí, tal vez nuestros sensores no los detecten. En marcha.

Se dividieron y recorrieron el bosque por separado.

—Interesante... esto es... sí... M-hm, sí—Fitz recorría las pantallas, analizando los datos con gran concentración—. Oh, increíble, no es...—estaba fascinado, sentía que estaba ante algo grande—. Vaya—por un momento se quedó perplejo ante la información que leía—. Chicos, chicos—llamó a sus compañeros con tono urgente.

«¿Qué pasa, Fitz?», respondió Coulson.

—No es un portal a otro universo, lleva a este mismo lugar.

«Eso no tiene sentido, el omega ha perdido el juicio», comentó Hunter.

—No he- da igual—tendría que acostumbrarse a los comentarios ofensivos, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento—, quiero decir que es un portal temporal, lleva a este mismo lugar en otra época, al futuro o al pasado.

«¿Eso es siquiera posible?», preguntó Daisy.

«Ya pensaremos en eso. Fitz, ¿no puedes concretar a qué época lleva?»

«¿Eso importa?», comentó Hunter.

«Si lo que habita en aquella época puede atravesarlo, sí».

—Lo estoy intentando, pero con los... los datos que me llegan no creo que sea suficiente. Necesitaría desarrollar un programa especial... Espere, podría... sí. Señor, el aire que atraviesa el portal viene de la otra época, analizándolo podría concretar un periodo más o menos reducido.

«¿Qué necesitas?».

—Tengo un... un... un... hay un aparato para analizarlo. Si pudiera llevarlo...

«Mack, tú estás más cerca del Bus, ve a por él. Fitz, no salgas, es una orden».

Fitz suspiró y se resignó. Le sorprendió la pequeña emoción que sintió al pensar en volver a ver a su alfa. Siguió trabajando con los datos que tenía hasta que la entrada del avión se abrió y salió corriendo a recibir a Mack. No fue consciente de su comportamiento, sino se habría avergonzado de él. Saltó sobre su alfa, que lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos. Se aferró a él rodeándole el cuello y la cintura casi como si fuera un mono y le besó. Estar envuelto de nuevo en el olor de su alfa estuvo a punto de hacerle olvidar todo lo demás. El pitido de un ordenador le hizo reaccionar. Con su rostro ruborizado, se revolvió hasta conseguir bajar al suelo.

—Ah... um... el... el... el aparato...—se dio la vuelta y regresó a toda prisa al laboratorio.

Mack sonrió al verle, pronto conseguiría que olvidara toda esa vergüenza y una muestra de cariño como aquella sería lo más normal entre ellos.

—Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer con él?—preguntó cuando le entregó un pequeño aparato rectangular con un tubo en la parte superior.

—So-solo apunta hacia el portal y pulsa aquí. Yo recibiré todos los datos directamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces regreso ya.

—¡Espera!

Cuando Mack se giró, Fizt apretó los labios. Realmente no tenía nada más que decirle, solo no quería que se fuera, pero ahora le estaba mirando y tenía que decir algo.

—Bu-buena suerte—fue lo único que se le ocurrió y supo que Mack se había dado cuenta.

Su alfa le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo acercó hacia sí, dándole un profundo beso. Besó también su mejilla y su cuello y mordió suavemente su marca sobre la camisa, haciéndole suspirar.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta—le besó una vez más en la frente y salió del avión. Él tampoco podría controlarse por mucho más tiempo si permanecía junto a su omega.

Con el medidor en una mano y el arma en otra, Mack regresó hasta donde se encontraba el portal. No se topó con nada de camino, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien o algo lo estaba observando. May esperaba vigilando frente al portal.

—¿Has visto algo por entre los árboles?—le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

—No, pero siento que hay algo.

—Sí, eso me parecía—encendió el aparato, apuntándolo hacia el portal—. Turbo, ¿recibes los datos?

«Sí, los recibo. Dadme un minuto». Cuando tuvo los datos frente a él, no necesitó esperar a que el ordenador le diera una respuesta, lo supo al instante. «Ho-oh. Creo que tenemos problemas».

«A qué te refie-».

Coulson fue interrumpido por un intenso graznido que resonó por todo el bosque e incluso dentro del Bus a través de los altavoces.

«¿Qué demonios fue eso?», preguntó Hunter, incapaz de ver nada por encima de los árboles.

—No me lo digas, el portal lleva al jurásico, ¿verdad?

Mack y May podían ver sobre sus cabezas a un enorme dinosaurio volando en círculos sobre el claro, casi ocultando por completo el cielo con su gran embergadura.

—Al Cretácico, para ser más concreto. Lo que vuela sobre vosotros es un pteranodon longiceps—Fitz vio en las pantallas a la majestuosa criatura. No podía creer que realmente estuviera viendo un dinosaurio vivo, pensaba que solo la clonación conseguiría algo así—. Escondeos de inmediato entre los árboles. En el claro sois presa fácil, pero la vegetación es demasiado densa para que descienda.

«¿Podría intentar comernos?», preguntó May.

—¿Solo intentar?

«Fitz, ¿podrían salir más dinosaurios peligrosos de ese portal?», intervino Coulson.

—Pues tenemos al deinonychus, una perfecta máquina de matar de hasta cuatro metros de longitud; el albertosaurus y el daspletosaurus, ambos tyranosauridos de nueve metros-

«¿Cómo demonios puedes decir todo eso sin tartamudear?», interrumpió Hunter.

«Está bien, entendido. Tened cuidado, disparad a matar».

—¡No! Señor, tenemos que pensar en las posibles paradojas temporales. El mínimo cambio en el pasado podría alterar completamente nuestro presente. Deberíamos hacer lo posible por devolver a los dinosaurios que hayan entrado intactos al otro lado.

Coulson se mantuvo pensativo por un momento mientras el pteranodon volvía a graznar.

«Está bien, usad las pistolas eléctricas, pero si no sirven no arriesguéis vuestras vidas. Fitz, busca el modo de cerrar ese portal».

—Estoy en ello, señor.

«Oye, omega...», la voz de Hunter sonó cautelosa. «Aquí tengo un bicho de dos metros, marrón y naranja, con una cabeza muy extraña y no deja de mirarme. ¿Va a intentar comerme?».

—Oh, no, no te preocupes—respondió viendo al animal por la pantalla—. Es un stegoceras, les llaman las cabras del Cretácico y son ve-vegetarianos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Intenta llevarlo de vuelta al portal.

«No recibo órdenes de un omega», se quejó el agente.

«Hunter, llévalo al portal».

«Sí, señor».

Fitz suspiró y volvió al trabajo. Era probable que en adelante siempre fuera igual, ningún alfa estaría dispuesto a obedecer a un omega. No le quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse, pero, mientras pudiera seguir trabajando allí, lo soportaría.

—Um... esto podría... sí—estaba trabajando en un pequeño mando con una antena que debería poder cerrar o al menos bloquear el portal, aunque no podía evitar echar algún vistazo a los dinosaurios que aparecían en las pantallas. Antes de cerrar el portal definitivamente, tendrían que pensar en la forma de llevar de vuelta al pteranodon—. Pero necesito calibrarlo...

Y para eso tenía que estar frente al portal. Tenía que analizarlo de cerca, pero sabía que ni Coulson ni Mack se lo permitirían si les pedía permiso. Solo unos días antes y no habría tenido ningún problema para acompañarlos. ¿Por qué su género tenía que impedirle hacer su trabajo como debía? Además, estaba tan ansioso por ver a aquellas criaturas en persona que no pudo resistirse. Cogió el mando y salió del Bus sin comunicarse con los demás.

Se adentró en el bosque con una pistola en sus manos. Su instinto omega le decía que regresara el avión, que se pusiera a salvo y esperara a su alfa, pero llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo ese instinto que no le costó nada ignorarlo. Hasta que escuchó unas ramas crujiendo tras los árboles. ¿Sería un stegoceras? ¿O algo más peligroso? Se quedó inmóvil y observó a su alrededor. No veía nada entre los troncos y arbustos, no había...

—Woo...—Fitz se quedó petrificado cuando vio la cabeza de un dinosaurio asomar tras el tronco de un árbol.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, probablemente hasta Hunter lo habría reconocido. Era poco más bajo que él, de un verde parduzco, con una cabeza alargada, grandes ojos a los laterales y la apertura de la boca llegaba hasta más allá de los ojos. Caminaba sobre dos patas, con enormes garras en las cuatro extremidades y una cola casi tan larga como su cuerpo. Era un velociraptor, pero eso era imposible porque los velociraptores eran asiáticos, no podía estar allí, a no ser que llegaran a Norteamérica y aún no se hubiera descubierto ningún resto.

¡Pero no era momento de pensar en eso! Tenía a uno de los depredadores más voraces de la historia, un asesino implacable frente a él. Estaba a punto de ser devorado. Aunque fuera capaz de dejar inconsciente al que tenía frente a él, por lo que sabía de ellos probablemente habría otros ocultos cerca, siempre cazaban en grupo.

Aquel animal lo estaba observando atentamente, pero sobre todo estaba olfateándolo. Podía ver en sus ojos que era una criatura inteligente, estaba analizándolo. Salió un poco más de detrás de árbol y se acercó un paso a él. Por alguna razón, Fitz no se sintió amenazado. El velociraptor parecía más curioso que hambriento.

Dos velociraptores más aparecieron tras él. No se atrevió a girarse para mirarlos, pero podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba rodeado. Si decidían atacarle estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Pero esa no parecía su intención. Mientras los dos depredadores nuevos se acercaban un poco más, el primero estaba ya tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Le dio un suave empujón en el vientre con la punta del hocico y resopló. Emitió un gruñido que pareció ser alguna clase de mensaje para sus compañeros. Estos se acercaron y rozaron sus cabezas contra él.

—Oh. Os gusto—murmuró sorprendido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, de haber sucedido aquello unos días antes, ya estaría muerto. Aquellos depredadores probablemente no lo veían como una amenaza por su olor a omega, aunque eso no explicaba por qué no lo devoraban. Aún estaba nervioso, pero el miedo se desvanecía poco a poco. Alzó una mano cautelosamente y la mantuvo inmóvil hasta que el primer velociraptor, el que parecía el alfa del grupo, tocó él mismo su mano con la cabeza. Fitz lo acarició como si fuera un perro, viendo cómo entrecerraba los ojos cuando rascaba alguna zona que le gustaba especialmente. Sus escamas eran ásperas y duras y la piel era gruesa y fría, pero era una criatura viva, era un dinosaurio real, estaba tocando a un animal prehistórico extinto.

—Eres precioso.

Decidió que estaba a salvo con ellos, quizás incluso le protegieran de algún otro dinosaurio que hubiera entrado por el portal. Dio un paso hacia un lado y los velociraptores le siguieron con la mirada sin alterarse. Comenzó de nuevo a caminar en dirección al portal y los tres visitantes lo siguieron de cerca. El alfa iba a su derecha, con la cabeza adelantada, mientras que los otros dos los escoltaban por detrás.

Era fascinante observarlos, deseaba no tener que devolverlos a su época. Podría aprender tanto de ellos si los estudiaba. Pero tenían que regresar a su hogar, aquel no era su mundo y él no tenía derecho a retenerlos.

—¿Chicos?–contactó con sus compañeros en voz muy baja.

«¿Qué pasa, Leo?», respondió Mack.

—¿Quién está junto al portal?

«May, Hunter y yo. Acabamos de hacer atravesar el portal al dinosaurio cabra. ¿Por qué?».

—Me dirijo hacia allí y llevo compañía.

«¡¿Qué?! Te dije que te quedaras-».

—Lo sé, castígame luego, ahora escucha. Voy hacia allí y llevo a tres velociraptores conmigo. Son muy peligrosos, pero no están siendo agresivos, creo que como omega no me ven como una amenaza y sienten curiosidad por mí, pero estoy seguro de que se alterarán en cuanto os vean. Tenéis que alejaros de allí. Haré que atraviesen el portal y lo bloquearé.

«¡No voy a dejarte solo con ellos! Iré y-».

—Me matarán. Si son atacados no se preocuparán por mí, me matarán antes de que puedas derribar a los tres—intentaba mantener su voz en un susurro, pero Mack le estaba poniendo nervioso intentando interrumpirle a cada palabra.

«Leo, no puedo permitirlo».

«Mack», intervino Coulson. «May, Hunter y tú alejaos del portal, no os interpongáis».

«Jefe, no puedo permitir que mi omega-».

«Ahora no es tu omega, es un miembro del equipo de SHIELD, y el que da las órdenes soy yo. Fitz, ¿cuando dices bloquear quieres decir que podemos evitar que lo atraviesen sin cerrarlo definitivamente?».

—Exacto, señor. De hecho no sé si cerrarlo será posible, pero bloquearlo sí.

«Bien, hazlo. Que nadie más se acerque al portal hasta que Fitz haya terminado. ¿Has entendido, Mack?».

Hubo silencio por un momento y a continuación un gruñido.

«Sí, señor».

Fitz se sentía mal por desobedecer y enfrentarse a su alfa, pero estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo como agente de SHIELD. Siguió avanzando junto a los velociraptores mientras el alfa se rozaba contra él cada vez más confiado. Se estaban comportando casi como perros y Fitz los encontraba adorables.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde flotaba el portal, sus compañeros habían cumplido y se habían marchado. Aun así, los velociraptores olisquearon a su alrededor, percibiendo todavía su rastro. Sus cabezas se giraron al unísono cuando Mack salió de entre los árboles. Fitz se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en qué debía hacer ahora. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, era un cabezota. Los depredadores se pusieron en formación triangular frente a Fitz, con el alfa a la cabeza. Observaban y gruñían de forma amenazadora a Mack, moviendo las garras de sus patas como si se prepararan para degollarlo.

—Leo, aléjate.

—Me están protegiendo, ¿no lo ves? No van a hacerme daño, pero a ti te quieren muerto. Esto acabará mal para todos si te enfrentas a ellos. Son rápidos e inteligentes, te alcanzarán antes de que puedas derribar a los tres. Por favor, déjame cumplir con mi trabajo—le suplicó desesperado. No quería ver sangre, ni la de su alfa ni la de los dinosaurios—. Confía en mí, por favor.

Mack tragó saliva. Su omega estaba en una situación peligrosa, su instinto le gritaba que lo protegiera a toda costa, era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero Turbo no era un omega cualquiera, era un agente de SHIELD, su compañero. Su parte racional sabía que el joven era capaz de manejar aquella situación, que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su plan. Y, dado que la vida de Fitz estaba en peligro, su parte racional consiguió imponerse. Retrocedió sin darles la espalda hasta desaparecer de nuevo entre los árboles.

Los velociraptores permanecieron alerta durante unos momentos, con la vista fija en el lugar por donde se había marchado el alfa, hasta que un graznido sobre sus cabezas desvió su atención. El pteranodon estaba dando vueltas sobre el claro y, de repente, se lanzó en picado hacia ellos. No había tiempo para refugiarse en los árboles, lo único que pudo hacer Fitz fue lanzarse contra el portal sin pensarlo y los tres velociraptores lo siguieron. El pteranodon los vio desaparecer, pero ya no podía frenar su caída para remontar el vuelo en aquel claro tan estrecho y desapareció también por el portal.

El claro se quedó en silencio, vacío a excepción de la brillante luz del portal. Mack no podía creer lo que había visto. Por un momento pareció tan irreal que no supo reaccionar. Al momento siguiente, echó a correr hacia el portal. Los otros dos agentes corrieron tras él y lo agarraron para intentar evitar que lo atravesara también, pero como una bestia Mack se deshizo de ellos.

—¡Mack!

Una violenta descarga lo golpeó y el alfa cayó al suelo sacudiéndose. Coulson, que llegaba jadeando, le había disparado con la pistola eléctrica, usando solo la potencia necesaria para derribarlo. Pero Mack no se mantuvo quieto en el suelo, intentó desesperadamente recuperar el control de su cuerpo y levantarse para ir tras su omega.

—Regresará, Mack, estoy seguro de que estará bien y regresará enseguida. No podemos cruzar, los velociraptores nos atacarían en cuanto nos vieran.

Solo recibió un gruñido bestial en respuesta. Mack logró ponerse en pie, pero cuando se dirigía al portal, este se agitó y Fitz apareció por él. El omega rápidamente hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó el mando. Lo calibró en unos segundos y, tras presionar el botón, el portal se contrajo sobre sí mismo. Aquella especie de cristales rotos que flotaban formaron una esfera más pequeña alrededor de la luz, pareciendo casi una bola de discoteca. Seguía girando y brillando, pero el portal estaba bloqueado.

—¡Wah!—no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando su alfa lo abrazó de repente.

Se encontró completamente atrapado en sus brazos y Mack no tenía intención de dejarle ir. Murmuraba su nombre y palabras que no llegaba a entender mientras restregaba su rostro contra su pelo y su cuello. Podía sentir su desesperación, su miedo, y sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho por haberle provocado él esos sentimientos, pero había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, aunque las cosas no hubieran salido tal y como lo había planeado.

—Alfa...

Solo en ese momento Mack reaccionó. Le agarró por los cabellos más bruscamente de lo habitual y le besó con fuerza. Nada de cariño ni delicadeza, solo desesperación. Fitz sintió su camisa rasgarse y los botones salieron volando.

—Mmh... ¡Mnh!—intentaba pedir que se detuviera, sabía lo que iba a hacer y no quería, pero no dejaba libre su boca.

Mack no tenía intención de hacerle caso dijera lo que dijera. Ahora era su omega y él había sido un alfa penoso dejando que se pusiera en semejante peligro. Necesitaba reafirmar su dominio sobre él, necesitaba saber que era suyo, que seguía vivo.

—Los hemos perdido—suspiró Daisy, siendo la última en llegar.

—No hay nada que hacer, es entendible—comentó Coulson—. Parece que no saldrá nada más por ese portal. Yo me quedaré aquí por si aparece algún dinosaurio más, no creo que estos se dieran ni cuenta, vosotros haced otra batida por el bosque. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se nos escapa ninguno.

Mientras Coulson permanecía allí intentando no mirar a la pareja, los otros agentes se adentraron en el bosque en busca de posibles visitantes del Cretácico.

Fitz sabía que su jefe estaba allí y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por hacer aquello delante de él, pero pronto se olvidó de todo cuando el olor de su alfa lo envolvió por completo. Sintió la espesa hierba en su espalda y el cuerpo de Mack ocultó el cielo sobre él. Besó su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza sin llegar a hacerle sangre, mientras sus manos recorrían cada milímetro de su torso como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real. El omega no podía dejar de gemir, levantando las caderas para restregarse contra su alfa.

Le quitó los pantalones sin que se diera cuenta, pero no sintió la hierba contra su trasero desnudo porque Mack lo mantuvo levantado con una mano. Mientras seguía lamiendo y besando su pecho, succionando los sensibles pezones erectos, deslizó dos dedos en su húmedo interior. Había terminado el celo, pero estaba tan excitado que ya goteaba para él.

Le dio la vuelta y lo puso de rodillas sin delicadeza. Separó las redondas nalgas y comenzó a chupar el delicioso agujero. Bebió el néctar de su omega, penetrándolo con su lengua. Tan, tan dulce. Fitz gemía, parecían los maullidos de un gatito, y rogaba casi sollozando.

—Alfa... Nh... Alfa, por favor... entra...—le pidió, intentando levantar su trasero, pero Mack lo tenía firmemente sujeto.

El alfa dejó su entrada y lamió un largo camino entre sus nalgas y por su columna hasta llegar a su cuello. Fitz podía sentir el cuerpo de su pareja, por desgracia aún vestido, contra su espalda y el duro bulto bajo los pantalones presionando contra su trasero. La espera era una tortura, su cuerpo estaba hambriento, lo necesitaba como el respirar.

Casi llegó al orgasmo cuando escuchó el sonido de la bragueta al abrirse. Durante el breve momento en que Mack soltó su cuerpo, presionó el rostro y el pecho contra el suelo, levantando tanto como podía su trasero y separando las nalgas con sus manos, presentándose tan bien como sabía. Volvió a sentir las manos en sus caderas, agarrándolo con fuerza hasta marcar sus dedos, y el alfa lo penetró hasta el fondo sin avisar. Un agudo y largo quejido resonó en todo el claro.

—Al... fa... ah...—temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su interior ya no estaba tan dilatado como durante el celo, ni tan lubricado a pesar de lo excitado que estaba y Mack era enorme. Había resultado tan doloroso que creía estar a punto de desmayarse. Pero se lo merecía, sabía que se lo había ganado por desobedecer reiteradamente a su alfa. Era su culpa que ahora no pudiera controlarse y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Y no podía decir que lo odiara. Sentir a su alfa como un animal salvaje, que se hubiera puesto así por él, sentir que estaba a punto de ser devorado hacía que el omega en él ronroneara de felicidad. Llevó una mano a su miembro, estaba goteando sobre la hierba. Mack se la apartó y sujetó sus muñecas contra el suelo.

—No, este es tu castigo. No puedes correrte—gruñó con voz profunda.

El omega se estremeció. Esta vez tenía que obedecer. Su mente y su cuerpo querían obedecer.

Mack comenzó a embestir sin preocuparse por él. El húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se mezclaba con los gemidos de dolor y placer del pequeño. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro enrojecido, pero no iba a emitir una sola queja. Agachó la cabeza e intentó relajarse, dejando que su alfa se desahogara con él. Nunca había visto a Mack así, siempre dulce y amable, y no esperaba que le gustara tanto.

—Mío... mío... mi omega...—repetía en su oído mientras el nudo en su verga se hinchaba y cada vez podía moverse menos.

Había dejado que su lado alfa lo dominara por completo. Ver a su omega en peligro de muerte, pensar por un momento que lo había perdido, le había llevado al límite y le había hecho traspasarlo. Se corrió en su interior, en lo más profundo, al tiempo que mordía su marca hasta hacerla sangrar de nuevo.

Se quedó jadeando sobre su omega, envolviéndolo posesivamente con sus brazos. Fitz aún no se había corrido y no lo haría, ese era su castigo y lo aceptaba. Y aceptaría todas las broncas que su jefe y su alfa quisieran echarle porque había hecho lo correcto aun desobedeciendo órdenes y porque aquella experiencia había merecido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios y kudos.  
> Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
